


Dangerous Magic

by Amsare



Series: Tales From Dragon Keep [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Apprentice Rhys, Flash Fic, Handsome Sorcerer, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Rhys is the Handsome Sorcerer's favorite disciple and he needs a lesson to learn.“The spells I teach you aren't enough? You crave for more power, Rhys?”





	Dangerous Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tina Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep DLC and I love Handsome Jack as the Handsome Sorcerer. So, why don't we put Rhys in it?

Sun had gone down long before, leaving the room in the dark. Rhys had switched on two candles snapping his fingers, so that he could keep on reading those ancient books he had found in the library. Even if his eyes were tired, he didn't want to go to bed, not yet. He was right about to read a new paragraph about a freezing spell, when a warm hand touched him on his shoulder. He jumped, hitting the wooden desk and the candles fell down on the floor.  
  
“Rhysie...” As the voice murmured his name, the candles floated in the air; Rhys watched them in awe as they flew back on the desk as if nothing had happened.  
  
“It's late. You should go to sleep,” the man behind him said, soothing touch on his back. Rhys shivered and closed his eyes. “Why are you still here, uh?” His Master's breath is hot against his ear and his voice is liquid lust. “The spells I teach you aren't enough? You crave for more power, Rhys?”  
   
_Yes,_ Rhys thinks, _yes, yes, please_. He knows the Handsome Sorcerer doesn't need to hear his words spoken aloud: that man is one of the most powerful magicians on Pandora after all. He can read his mind whenever he wants.  
   
“You're a greedy disciple,” the man breathes on Rhys' naked neck, leaving a chaste kiss. “Do you know the old saying, curiosity killed the cat?”  
  
Rhys' heart skips a beat.  
  
“You should be careful,” the man keeps on saying, caressing his shoulders, “’cause you never know what’s going to happen if you play with magic.”  
  
He yelps taken aback, as his arms are bound to the chair by a magic rope; other ropes wraps around his waist under his robe, caressing his naked skin. A smaller one is dangerously around his neck.  
   
“Some spells can kill you,” the Handsome Sorcerer says, as the rope around Rhys' neck is getting tighter and tighter. The disciple opens his eyes wide and gasps, trying to breathe. “Other can please you,” the ropes around his neck let him go, and Rhys is grateful as he breathes in; but soon electricity is passing through his body and he moans lost in the sweet sensation of pleasure and pain, “Master!”  
   
“What is it? Still not enough for you?"  
   
“I need…!”  
   
“I know what you need.”  
   
Something warm caresses him between his legs and Rhys moans as it’s stroking him so right and – “Master!” – he tilts his head back and bucks his hips up to seek more friction. The Handsome Sorcerer is so pleased of his young disciple: there's a satisfied smirk on his masked face. “Yes, Rhys, don’t hold back.”  
  
That’s all it takes. Rhys drowns in bliss, his mouth falling open at the feeling of being touched everywhere, inside out, and – “Master!” – he comes all over himself, wet spot spreading across the front of his robe.  
   
He catches his breath, the ropes vanishes; his Master hums with appreciation. “Did you learn your lesson?”  
  
Rhys nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
